The Muggle affair (foursome edit)
by DoubleMendez24
Summary: Au! Ginny, Hermione, and Luna have an affair with an Anerican muggle. Remake of the other story but with Hermione added in for more fun. Plot? What plot? Porn without a plot. Male Reader x Ginny x Hermione x Luna


**I own nothing. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**So as said in the title, this is essentially a remake to my other story called The Muggle Affair, But with Hermione edited in with Ginny and Luna. Also in the context of this fanfic, hermione will be black, but still have the beauty that Emma Watson has. **

**Also please note that this is fandom versions of the characters. So Ginny, Luna, and Hermione will be OOC. So please enjoy this nice lemon between yourself, and the sexiest witches of Hogwarts..**

I woke up in a king sized bed in a hotel room with a killer head ache. I noticed that I was also naked. I could hardly remember what happened yesterday.

Yesterday I had gotten to the dorm of my Girlfriend of four years after my classes were finnished for the day and I caught her cheating on me with some other dude. So I came to a bar in a hotel to clear my mind.

While there I met three extremely attractive women at the bar they and introduced themselves to me.

The redhead's name was Ginny Weasley while the blonde's name was Luna Lovegood and the black bushy haired black one's name was Hermione Granger. Both Ginny and Luna were 39 years old while Hermione was 41, a lot older then me, given how I'm only 21. We talked for a little while and we started to get along.

I didn't hear it, but I noticed Ginny was whispering something suggestive about me since I could tell Luna and Hermione would look at me with lust in their eyes and giggle.

I offered to buy them a drink, which they gladly accepted and then everything sort of black out.

And now I'm here. As I sobered up I saw Ginny, Hermione, and Luna on the hotel balcolny, Buck Ass Naked! Alright! I got lucky last night! Ginny was right between Hermione and Luna

Ginny and Luna's pale perfect naked bodies immediately turned me on, while Hermione's dark skinned naked body also looked pleasing to the eye.

All three women had the most amazing asses I had ever seen. I just wanted to spank and squeeze them. And judging by the red marks on their ass cheeks, it looked like I did last night.

The three women looked intamate. With Ginny, Hermione, and Luna groping each other's ass cheeks.

It looked like a hot scene right there. I noticed their clothes were thrown all over the hotel room. The champagne bottle was near the hot tub so I could tell we definitely used that.

My dick was now rock hard. And I wanted nothing more but to fuck those three attractive women until they begged me to stop.

I also noticed a tattoo on Ginny's right asscheek. Looked like a small yellow ball with wings on it.

"That looks hot." I muttered at the sight of both naked women. "Mind if I join?"

"Hehehe, of course you can join." giggled Ginny.

"After all, that was the best sex we've had." Said Hermione

"We thought you were gonna sleep a little while longer. We were planning on waking you up with a blowjob." Said Luna.

"I wouldn't have minded that." I said.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna then walked back toward the bed, boobs jiggling and all. I could tell that all three women had 34 C cup breasts that looked like they needed a good squeeze and suckle.

All three of their of their crotches looked equally pleasing to the eye. Hermione and Luna's crotches were completely shaved giving me a good look of her nice pussies while Ginny's crotch had a tuft of red pubic hair. It kinda looked hot.

And their feet. I've never had much of a foot fetish but I have to say seeing Ginny's bare feet and red painted toes aswell as Luna's bare feet and blue painted toes looked really pleasing. Hermione also had nice feet too.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna were now on the bed and they crawled up to me in a sexy manner.

"Let me tell you something." Started Ginny. "You were amazing last night." Ginny then kissed me. She wrapped her arms around me and I sat up. "Best sex of my life." Ginny then sat on my lap to continue to make out with me, while Luna was sucking my dick.

This felt great, having three sexy women naked in front of me wanting sex.

Anyways. Ginny was still making out with me while Luna was sucking me off, both of our tongues were wrestling for dominance. I, being more dominant in the bed, took full force.

"Lay down luv." Said Ginny. "We'll take care of you." I then noticed that all three women were from England. Kinky for some reason.

They then pushed me on my back and all three woman laid down on top of me, pressing their huge tits on me. I then roamed my hand all over their perfect naked bodies as we proceeded to make out. My tongue was wrestling with each woman's tongue as I could feel their pussies becoming wet and wanting a good fuck.

After about 5 minute of making out did Ginny and Hermione got off of me.

I laid there as Luna turned her body around to where her nice pale ass was directly in front of my face. Hermione then started to hover her nice black ass above my face as well.

I then felt Ginny lick my ear and whisper "luv we are going to shove our nice asses on that handsome face of yours. You'd like that, yes?" I then nodded to her as Ginny smirked and proceeded to turn around to hover her nice pale ass above my face.

"Ass away!" Luna called.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna then proceeded to shove their nice asses on my face. This was beyond the greatest experience I've ever felt. I've always been an ass man so having three very sexy naked women shoving their nice asses on my face made me extremely turned on. Eventually they started to rub they asses on my face.

Of course I was trouble breathing do to the asses being shoved on my face. But fuck it, it felt too good to end.

"Yeah rub that face!" Ginny Said while rubbing my face with her ass. "Burry that handsome face in there."

Eventually they started pushing their nice juicy asses down on my face, blocking oxygen completely. I couldn't see or breath, but I was too turned on by three sexy women rubbing their naked asses on my face to care.

The ass shove went on for a quite a while until they eventually got off my face. I was panting and sweating.

Ginny then looked at me seductively. "Was that as fun for you as it was for us?"

"You have no idea." I told Ginny.

"Can we fuck him now?" Luna asked Ginny.

"Go right ahead Luna," Ginny said to Luna, "that dick is your's."

Luna then positioned herself over my dick and lowered her pussy on it, moaning while going down.

Luna then started to roll her hips and and started making cute little moans. Luna lowered herself to me and we started making out. I then moved my hands to Luna's juicy ass and started to squeeze her ass cheeks.

Our tongues were wrestling for dominance as she and I both made out like crazy.

"God your so fucking good." I said while still making out with Luna as Ginny and Hermione sat there fingering themselves. I looked at the sexy redhead and the sexy black woman and I said "sit on my face!" While Luna kept kissing my face.

"Sure thing, ass man!" Ginny said as Luna then sat up as Ginny moved her pussy above my face. I had a fantastic view of Ginny's juicy pale ass. I then licked Ginny's ass cheek, right where her tattoo was. Ginny then pressed her ass on my face blocking my eye sight a little. I then ran my tongue flat on Ginny's pussy making her moan loudly.

I then moved my hands to Ginny's ass and started to squeeze her ass cheeks.

Hermione got right behind Luna and the two women began to make out, moaning in each others mouths.

Both women continued their mutual ride until Ginny said "switch!" And both Luna and Ginny switched positions with Luna sitting in my face and Ginny riding my dick. Luna's pussy tasted equally great while Ginny's pussy felt tight around my dick.

Hermione and Ginny then started to make out as I could hear their moanings in each other's mouths.

I was having the time of my life and this made me forget my cheating whore of a girlfriend.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" shrieked Luna as she came all over my face. Luna then fell off of me, panting.

Hermione then moved to me and sat on my face as I started to lick her pussy. Hermione moaned loudly as she grinded her black ass onto my face, making it hard for me to breath.

"Oh fuck this feels amazing!" Groaned Hermione as my tongue did wonders to her pussy. "Fuck!" Hermione then came on my face and collapsed next to Luna. Both women then started to make out with each other.

"Sit up so I can clean your handsome face." Ginny told me as I sat up and she licked my face dry of Luna and Hermione's pussy juice.

I then placed my hands on her hips and and helped her move her pussy faster on my cock as she wrapped her arms around me.

"God your better then any man I've been with." Ginny moaned without thinking.

"Glad that a sexy woman like you think that about me." I told Ginny as I started to suck her tits. Ginny continued to ride my dick. Fuck it felt good.

I then got an idea.

"Ginny, Hermione, Luna, lay down on each other!" I said forcefully.

Ginny then laid on her back as Hermione laid right on top of her and o heard the both women kiss and Luna laid right on Hermione, pressing her boobs on Hermione's back.

"Don't go easy on us Luv!" Hermione told me.

"We're your sluts and we deserve to be treated like it!" Said Luna.

I then smacked Luna's ass and plunged my cock deep inside her pussy making her moan loudly while Hermione shoved two fingers inside Ginny. All three women started moaning.

I then started groping, slapping, and squeezing Luna's ass cheeks, leaving red marks on her.

I alternated between the three pussys. Making Ginny, Hermione, and Luna moan like crazy.

"Fuck I'm so close!" I groaned.

"Cum inside me American. I want to feel your hot milk inside my pussy!" Luna Moaned.

"Fuck!" I groaned as I came balls deep inside Luna's pussy.

"Oh fuck that felt good!" Moaned Luna as she fell off of Hermione's back.

I then plunged my cock inside Hermione's pussy and she instantly started groaning.

"Go hard and fast luv!" Hermione begged as I started giving her my cock with full force. Hermione then gripped the sheets around her as she moaned loudly "harder! Faster!" I then picked up my pace. Eventually I lost control and came hard in Hermione's pussy as she fell off of Ginny. "Wow! That was great!"

Still hard, I shoved my dick inside Ginny's pussy making her moan at my dominance.

"Oh fuck me American! Make me betray England! Everyone knows America is better!" Ginny groaned, now lost in her lust for me.

I kept fucking her hard and fast, making her moan like crazy, while Luna and Hermione laid there and watched. I was so into it. Ginny and I continued to make out as I started groping her boobs. I then started sucking on her nipples making her giggle. Boy was I into this.

I then came hard inside Ginny's pussy, as I felt my world explode and I finally reached orgasm.

I then collapsed next to Ginny as she cuddled up to me. Hermione and Luna then came up and cuddled up to me aswell.

All three women were still panting, with my cum oozing out of their pussies.

"Fuck that felt good." Said Ginny as she looked at me. "You really made me feel like a woman." Ginny then kissed me on the lips. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much we needed this. How much I needed this."

"Your welcome. Always a pleasure to help out women in need." I said as both women giggled.

"Well then your a service to your country." Said Hermione.

Ginny then laid right on top of me while Hermione and Luna laid on my sides, pressing their large tits on my.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna then proceeded to make out with me, my tongue clashing with theirs. I soon moved my hand to their nice juicy ass cheeks and started to squeeze them.

"Why don't we move this over to the shower?" Luna suggested.

I then gave them a saultry smile and picked up all three women, with Ginny wrapping her legs tightly around my torso while I grabbed Luna and Hermione by their bubble butts and carried them over to the bathroom. I then put all three women down and Ginny started the shower while Hermione continued to make out with me, with Luna watching of course.

Our tongues were clashing with each other as I moved my hands around Hermione's curvy back and down to her bubble butt, squeezing it gently.

"You really are an ass man, huh?" Hermione jokingly asked me as I continued to message her large, nice, round, and juicy black ass.

"The shower's ready, luv!" Ginny told me as she grabbed my arm and dragged me, Hermione, and Luna into the shower.

The hot steaming water hitting our naked bodies filled the place with lust.

We started to wash each other, but washing soon turned into fucking. As with three incredibly attractive naked beauties in front of me in the shower, how could I resist. I then started to make out with all three woman.

The three women then pushed me to my knees. I then looked at then confusingly until Ginny yelled "ass away!" I then smiled.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna then shoved their nice, wet, naked, asses on my face again. God this felt magnificent. I don't know why, but I just loved it when sexy women would shove their nice asses on my face. I could hear the three women moaning as they covered my face with their nice asses.

Eventually after I think a good 5 minutes did they let go and I stood up again.

Ginny then wrapped her arms around me as we made out, my hands squeezing her ass cheeks while Luna had her naked boobs pressed up against my back and jerked me off from behind while Hermione just started to rub her naked body on me from my side.

"So hot!" I Moaned Into Ginny's mouth as the redhead jumped up and wrapped her legs around my torso. Luna then guided my cock into Ginny's pussy and I began to fuck her again.

"That's right babe! Fuck me while standing!" Groaned Ginny as Luna and Hermione began to suck on my neck.

I grabbed a hold of Ginny's bubble butt and immediately took control fucking her while standing. The red head kept making out with me, while my hands molested her nice ass squeezing and massaging it, and I was pumping my dick in her. Our tongues were clashing as Ginny Moaned inside my mouth.

I continued to fuck Ginny until I came hard again inside her pussy.

"Oh fuck!" Moaned Ginny as I came inside her pussy. I then put her down.

Luna immediately got down on her knees and started to suck my dick.

"Yeah that's right, Luna! Keeping sucking my cock!" I told Luna as she did just that. Ginny and Hermione then got down on their knees as well and started to suck me off. Luna's tongue did circles around my cock while Ginny started to suck on my balls. All three women were moaning while sucking me off. "Oh fuck!" I then carefully sat down on the shower floor, being careful enough so that way Ginny, Hermione, and Luna were still sucking me off. Their asses were now raised in the air while still sucking me off as I ran my hands through their asses. "You women have an insatiable sex drive."

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna just giggled as they switched positions so that Ginny was sucking on my dick while Luna and Hermione were sucking on my balls. "Oh fuck. Keep that up!" I then came hard inside Ginny's mouth as she immediately drank my cum. "You three give good blow jobs."

Hermione then pushed Ginny and Luna away and started to ride my dick. Hermione then wrapped her arms around me and we started to make out, tongues clashing and all. Soon Her moans turned into whimperings, and soon enough I came inside her pussy.

Luna then giggled and helped Hermione and I up. Once I was standing, Luna then went right back down and started to suck on my cock again until I was hard.

Once I was hard again Luna immediately jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my torso. I then pinned the Blonde against the wall.

"Get ready, Luna!" I muttered to Luna.

I then shoved my dick inside Luna's pussy and started to fuck her while Hermione got right behind me and pressed her wet naked boobs on my back, while hermione and Ginny started rubbing their wet naked bodies against my side. I immediately started making out with Luna and continued to fuck her tight pussy until I came in her.

"Wow!" Panted Luna. "Amazing!"

"Amazing indeed." Said Hermione.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna then pinned me to the wall and we all started to make out. Hungry for more intense sex.

Later we were in the hot tub.

It was night time, I was sitting between Ginny and Luna while Hermione was sitting next to Luna as we were naked in the hot tub, as we looked onto the night sky.

"Stars look nice outside." Luna said to me. "Don't you think, luv?"

"Oh babe, the only thing that looks nice to me right now are your perfect naked bodies." I told Luna as I pulled her onto my lap and started to suck on her nice juice tits, making her moan.

I then heard Hermione giggle as she stood up and said "Ass away!" Before she pressed her wet black ass against my face. Ginny then did the same thing and got up to rub her pale bubble butt on my face too. Luna then got up, turned around, and shoved her juicy pale ass on my face. At this point i was finding it hard to breath with the three asses pressing up against my face, but was too turned on to say anything.

"Can you breath?" Ginny asked.

I tried to say something. But my voice was muffled because of their asses being shoved against my face. They then let go of me so I can catch my breath. After 3 seconds, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna then shoved their asses right back on my face. To be honest I loved this and they knew I loved it as they started to rub their asses on my face letting me take breaks for a couple seconds. Soon the three women started to finger themselves.

This went on for at least 15 minutes and I didn't want it to stop. I then heard them moan loudly as they came soon after and sat right back down.

"Did you enjoy that?" Asked Hermione.

"That was a great experience." I told Hermione.

Ginny then took the bottle of champagne from the other side of the hot tub. She used her foot and brought it over to us.

"More champagne, luv?" Ginny asked as she started pouring more into the champagne glasses near us.

I then got Luna off my lap and got the bottle of champagne and put it to the side.

I then began to make out with Ginny as she got on my lap and rode my dick.

Ginny's lips refusing to leave mines as she rode my dick like if her life depended on it. Water splashing all over the place as Ginny's movements started to go wild so I gripped onto her hips and controlled her movements. Luna then wrapped her arms around my neck and started giving me a hickey. Nice. It wasn't long until I finnished inside Ginny and Luna started to ride me. After I came inside Luna, Hermione was next.

We then spent the rest of the night having sex.

Now I'd be lying to you if I said I went home after that day. But I didn't. I found out they were here in America for a week. So I basically skipped all my classes for the week. I didn't care, I just wanted to spend more time having sex with Ginny, Hermione, and Luna

For the next six days we fucked each other silly. On the couch, on the balcony, and in the hot tub.

They left on Saturday so we had some really hard core sex on that day. It was quite dark before we were satisfied with each other. Even then we proceeded to fuck each other silly in the shower under the context of saving time. Needless to say, we didn't save any time.

We then got dressed for the first time in a week and went to the receptionist and Ginny paid the Hotel bill.

Before I said my goodbyes to them at the entrance to the hotel the clerk asked me something.

"You were with them all week long?" asked the clerk.

"Non stop sex as they say." I said to the clerk.

"Nice bro." The clerk then gave me a fist bump.

I then walked over to them at the entrance.

"If your ever in England, let us know okay." Said Ginny.

"Sure." I said as during the week we exchange information with each other. For some reason they use letters instead of phones. Must be a British thing. "And if your ever in America again, feel free to call me. Or write for some reason."

"Will do," Ginny said as she kissed me on the lips one more time. "I think I'm gonna miss you."

Luna then kissed me aswell. "I'll miss you as well."

"You two have been great company for the past 7 days." I said to them. "Glad I could help you out with your needs."

"And we're glad we could help you get over your girlfriend." Said Luna. She then kissed my cheek

"good luck with College." Said Hermione. "Getting an education is very important."

"More important then sex?" I asked Hermione.

"Not that important." Hermione said as she kissed me goodbye.

"See you three around." I said as I left for my car.

(Third person POV)

Ginny and Hermione then looked at Luna as they made it to the port key.

"Who would've thought that a muggle would be so good at sex?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Beats me." Said Luna. "But that was the best sex of my life."

"You were right Luna." Said Hermione. "Coming here to cheat on our husbands was a great idea."

"Do you think he knows about our secret?" Asked Luna. "About being witches"

"That muggle was spending way too much time having sex with us to really notice the stamina spells we put on him." Said Ginny.

The port key then activated and the three witches made it back to England.

(8 months later)

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna were now 8 months pregnant. Their affair with the American Muggle gotten the three women pregnant. Luckily for Ginny, Hermione, and Luna, their husbands thought they had gotten them pregnant, being non the wiser about that affair.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna were in Potter cottage. Harry was out on an Auror mission while Their kids were at Hogwarts.

"I can't believe we got knocked up!" Ginny sighed as she rubbed her heavily pregnant stomach.

"Well Ginny, we didn't use protection." Commented Hermione. "Plus we were having sex with that American muggle for 7 days."

"I know. It's a good thing that Harry doesn't know though." Said Ginny. "So thought any names?"

"Mines is Violet." Said Luna as she looked down at her pregnant belly with joy.

"I'm naming mine Emma." Said Hermione while rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Harry wants to name 'his' daughter after his Another person." Ginny Said in air quotes, knowing full well that the American Muggle was her daughter's father. Ginny then looked back down at her pregnant stomach. "To be honest, it was so worth it though."

" I know right. That American Muggle was way better then Rom ever was." Said Hermione.

"I know right. Rolfe could never satisfy me as that muggle did." Said Luna. "That was the best sex of my life. Do you remember that Muggle's names?"

"To be honest, I don't." Hermione replied.

"Well I hope he remembers us." Said Luna.

"How could he not. We were great in bed." Said Ginny

**The End.**

**Well hoped you like the story. Please leave a review.**


End file.
